En el amor y en la guerra
by natsumi19
Summary: En un mundo en el que ambas especies están en guerra. Dos de ellas llegan a conocerse la una a la otra, llegando a enamorarse. Posiblemente Lemon.
1. Encuentros en medio de la guerra

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, ante todo, este es mi primer yaoi (que no sea fraternal), así que espero que quede bien (se siente primeriza) x33.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a **Eiichiro Oda** (sino Zoro y Sanji ya serían pareja xDD).

* * *

En un mundo en el que las personas son medio animales, habitaban todo tipo de ellos. Desde personas con alas, hasta personas con garras. En ese mundo, todos se separaban por especies, no por egoísmo, sino por miedo a creer que otra especie les podría conquistar y masacrar.

Entre todas esas especies había dos muy importantes y muy distintas: la de los tigres y la de los zorros. En la de los tigres se creía en el fuerza, pero también en el honor, la lealtad y la justicia. Mientras que en el de los zorros, se creía en la comodidad, pero también en el amor, la familia y la protección. Sin embargo, ambas especies estaban en guerra, queriendo conquistar la una a la otra, por las diferencias que las separaba.

Se odiaban ambas especies. O no todos se odiaban...

...

En el pequeño territorio de los zorros, caminaba un zorrito rubio vestido con un yukata blanco, muy poco común en aquella época, porque gracias a la guerra, el hambre y la pobreza conquistaban los pequeños pueblos afectando a los habitantes, y por ello el crimen era normal. El zorro rubio caminaba deprisa entre todas las ruinas, de la que una vez, fue su pequeño pueblo. Hasta que al fin llegó a su destino.

-Hola, ya estoy aquí... ¿Luffy? ¿Ace? ¿Estáis aquí?- Preguntó el zorro rubio al entrar a la pequeña casa, descubriendo en sus brazos una bolsita en la que había metido comida.

-¡Sanji! ¡Ya has llegado!- Saltó el zorro moreno, con un extraño sombrerito de paja y se abalanzó a Sanji abrazándolo.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo Luffy- le tranquilizaba el zorro rubio al moreno. -Mira, he conseguido algunas plantas para comer, espero que nos dure- le enseñaba feliz el rubio al pequeño por su esfuerzo al conseguirlas.

-Joo, yo quería carnee- lloriqueaba el pequeño, al ver que otra vez comerían plantas. El rubio lo miró con tristeza, a él también le gustaba la carne, pero no podían permitírsela.

-Lo siento Luffy, pero es lo que hay. Te prometo que, en cuanto termine la guerra, te invitaré a una barbacoa- le sonreía el rubio al pequeño, viendo como empezaba a saltar de alegría. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ace?- Le preguntó al pequeño, dándose cuenta de la ausencia del mayor, mientras entraba a la casa y se adentraba en su pequeña cocina

-Aún no ha vuelto, se fue después de ti para buscar también comida y agua- le dijo siguiéndole a la cocina.

-Am- comentó preocupado por el mayor, mientras sacaba las pequeñas plantas y se dispuso a cocinarlas un poco para que estuvieran mejor.

Después de un rato, Ace llegó sonriendo, viendo que se disponían a comer.

-¡Chicos! Mirar, mirar...- les comentó ilusionado, mientras les sacaba un pequeño botijo de barro y lo vertía en un vaso. -Está blanca, no hay rato de suciedad- dijo feliz. Tanto Sanji como Luffy sonrieron al ver lo hermoso del agua.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el agua así- sonrió Sanji mirando el agua y a Ace, que vertía el agua a otros dos vasos. -¿Seguro que podemos beber?- Preguntó temeroso el zorro rubio.

-Pues claro. Aunque me haya costado mucho conseguirla, ha merecido la pena- sonrió el zorro mayor moreno, dándole un gran sorbo a su agua. -Ahh, está riquísima- suspiró satisfecho al terminar y animando a los otros dos a beber también.

Los otros dos le siguieron, dándose cuenta de que el mayor tenía razón: estaba fresca y sabía como a esperanza. Cenaron las hierbas que había traído Sanji y guardaron bajo llave el botijo con el agua para luego cenar.

-¿Y dónde la has conseguido? No es muy común esa agua- le peguntó Sanji a Ace, sentándose a su lado, mientras veía a Luffy jugar con una pelota que él mismo le regalo.

-Bueno...- cayó el moreno desviando la mirada, bajo la atenta mirada de Sanji, sabía que eso no le iba a gustar.

-No me digas que fuiste al territorio de los tigres- le acosó furioso Sanji al mayor, sabiendo la respuesta de éste, que bajó la mirada vencido. -Sabes que no podemos adentrarnos allí, podrían acusarte de traición o peor, que un tigre te hubiera visto- le riñó el rubio, viendo que Ace bajaba la mirada triste.

-Tranquilo, no había nadie y estaba desierto. Además solo cogí agua, no cogí nada más- le aseguró Ace a Sanji, tranquilizándolo un poco. -Esos tigres viven mejor que nosotros, había un montón de casas grandísimas, la hierba era verde y los árboles tenían frutos- le contó a Sanji con ilusión de lo que había visto.

-¿Tenían frutos? Me pregunto cómo sabrán esas frutas- comentó Sanji bajando sus orejitas de zorro al imaginárselo.

-¿Y si vas a coger algunos?- Le dijo Ace al ver con que ilusión lo había dicho.

-¿¡Q-Qué dices!? Por supuesto que no, y si me ven, me matarían- le dijo sonrojado Sanji a Ace por aquel disparate. Ace sonrió ante los nervios de Sanji.

-Bueno, si te interesa, en la verja del sur no hay nadie vigilándola, ni de este lado ni del otro- le dijo Ace, para luego caer al suelo y dormir.

Sanji suspiró aliviado de que ya no dijera nada más sobre eso. Sabía que si algún tigre le pillaba no saldría vivo de ese territorio. Pero también estaba la necesidad de comer, que cada vez ya no servía para nada las hiervas que cogía. Empezaba a tener más hambre de otro tipo de alimentos. Pensó en la verja. Esa verja la habían puesto hace mucho tiempo para separar ambos territorios, aunque ya muchas partes de ésta estaba que se caía por las múltiples batallas que tenían ambos.

Un buen día, Sanji volvió a salir a por comida. Caminaba tranquilo pero alerta a lo que fue un pequeño riachuelo en el que jugaba cuando era pequeño. Allí había muchas hierbas comestibles. Pero por desgracia lo vio:

Justamente en el riachuelo vio que varios tigres y varios zorros se peleaban. Siempre pasaba eso, algunos tigres que tienen ganas de pelear saltan la verja y pegan a cualquier zorro que vean. Salió disparado de aquel sitio antes de que lo vieran. Pero no podía volver con las manos vacías a casa. Ellos dependían de lo que trajera él para sobrevivir, tenía que llevarles algo. De repente se acordó de lo que habló con Ace:

_-Bueno, si te interesa, en la verja del sur no hay nadie vigilándola, ni de este lado ni del otro- le dijo Ace._

Pero tenía miedo. Y si alguien le veía, ya fuera un soldado zorro como tigre iba a estar en peligro. Trago saliva y oyó como su estomago pedía comida. Suspiró. No había otra: tendría que cruzar la verja.

Llegó a la verja del sur, como dijo Ace y vio las paredes desgastadas llenas de oxido. Volvió a suspirar y subió al muro para saltarlo.

Al caer, creyó que estaba en el paraíso. Las casas derrumbadas y el olor a mugre y sangre habían desaparecido dejando ante él la mejor vista que haya visto: un hermosos jardín, con hierba verde, montones de árboles con frutos, un riachuelo con agua cristalina y a lo lejos una gran casa-templo, donde seguramente viviría el dueño de toda era hermosa vista. Volvió a tragar saliva y se dirigió hacia el primer árbol que vio fruta, y empezó a cogerla guardándola en su yukata con cuidado de que no lo vieran.

Cuando terminó de coger fruta, de la que pensó que podrían sobrevivir durante dos semanas por lo menos. Volvió al suelo, pero su plan no salió del todo bien. Empezó a oír gruñidos de tigres, furioso, como pensó él y salió corriendo al muro de nuevo. Sin embargo, el dueño parecía que era desconfiado, ya que cayó en una trampa de osos, atrapándole el pie e hiriéndole. Intentó escapar, soltándose de esta trampa que hacía que le doliera más el pie, pero era imposible. Oyó un ruido en los arbustos y de ahí salieron dos tigres, ambos con una sonrisa macabra en sus rostros, mientras Sanji lloraba ante su descubrimiento: uno era grande y pelirrojo, tenía cara de malas pulgas, mientras que el otro era más pequeño, moreno de tez y del pelo y con ojeras.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que nos hemos encontrado. Y yo que creía que hoy descansaría de despedazar zorritos- comentó burlón el pelirrojo, cogiéndole de las orejas y del pelo a Sanji.

-Venga, cálmate Kidd. Ya sabes que hoy no estamos de servicio. Llevémosle ante él y que haga lo que quiera con el zorro. Al fin y al cabo, es su propiedad- le dijo el moreno al pelirrojo, que lo soltó para encararse al moreno.

-No entiendo por qué debemos llevárselo. Nos lo encontramos nosotros Law- le gritó furioso, el llamado Kidd.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Esta es su propiedad. Si se entera que le hemos cogido algo suyo se enfadara y será inaguantable- le volvió a repetir el otro llamado Law.

-Está bien. Además este zorrito no tiene pinta de buscar pelea- le dijo, cansado de la discusión Kdd, mientras cogía a Sanji y lo llevaba al hombre como si fuera un equipaje, incluido el cepo del pie y se acercaban a la gran casa del jardín.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrieron y pasaron. La sala era muy grande, pero no había muchos muebles. Al final llegaron a una habitación pequeña comparada con las otras.

-Oi, Zoro, mira lo que nos hemos encontrado en tu jardín- le dijo Kidd, mientras tiraba brutalmente a Sanji al suelo, haciéndose daño y gimiendo aún con el cepo puesto.

Sanji levantó la mirada al ver que ya estaba en el suelo y, por desgracia, delante del dueño de aquella casa: era un tigre de piel tostada por el sol, alto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su pelo, verde, que no era muy común. Sin embargo, esperándose encontrarse con un enfadado tigre, ese tal Zoro parecía indiferente ante él, con la mirada tranquila, y tumbado en el suelo, llevando un yukata verde. Sin embargo, tembló al pensar que ese tigre sería capaz de matarlo ahí mismo.

El tigre peliverde, aún con una mirada indiferente, se acercó a los otros dos, susurrándoles algo que no oyó y ambos se fueron. Dejándolos solos a ambos.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ^^, en serio si no gusta, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, es mi primer fic yaoi y más de esta pareja x33.

So~ espero rebiews para seguirla: 3


	2. No te haré daño

¡Hola, hola! Bueno aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que esté mejor que el primero xP

Ante todo, los personajes de One Piece, pertenecen a **Eichiiro Oda.**

* * *

Aquellos tigres se fueron dejando solos a Sanji y a aquel tigre peliverde, que muy a su pesar, parecía no ser muy amigable. Pero claro, en qué mundo, los tigres serían amables con un zorrito como él.

El tigre giró su cuerpo, mirándolo indiferente. Sanji empezó a pensar que aquel hombre era un torturador sin sentimientos, que no mostraba piedad ante nadie, ya fuera de su misma espacie como no. El tigre peliverde suspiró a su pesar y empezó a acercarse al pobre Sanji, que intentaba huir por cualquier lado, pero con aquel cepo en su pierna sería más complicado de lo que esperaba.

El tigre se acercaba más y más a él, extendió su mano y Sanji cerró los ojos como reflejo, si le hacía algo, al menos esperaba que fuera rápido. Pero no oyó ninguna katana desenvainarse ni ningún oído metálico, sino que sintió que alguien se deshacía del cepo de su pie. Abrió los ojos desconcentrado, encontrándose con el tigre, que acababa de abrir el cepo y lo tiraba por algún lado de la habitación.

-Esos imbéciles, siguen poniendo cepos por todos lados- comentó para sí, el tigre, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a uno de los estantes buscando algo en ellos.

Mientras veía a ese tigre buscar algo, Sanji hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero con el pie adolorido y ensangrentados por el cepo, no podía hacer mucho, así que solamente empezó a moverse arrastras hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, pero no llegó muy lejos.

-Yo que tú, me vendaría ese pie, si no quieres perderlo- oyó detrás de él, y al girar su vista se encontró con el tigre peliverde de antes, con unos vendajes y botes desinfectantes en sus manos.

-N-No necesito tu ayuda, tigre- le encaró desde el suelo Sanji, aunque lloraba por temor a lo que le hiciera. El peliverde suspiró de nuevo, y se acercó a él, agachándose a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escucha, ya sé que no te fías de mí. Pero no pienso hacerte daño. Te lo prometo- le dijo el tigre con decisión en su mirada, a lo que Sanji lo siguió observando desconfiado, pero el tigre no apartaba la mirada, dándole ¿seguridad? Sanji suspiró entre cansado y adolorido y accedió ante el tigre, sentándose y dejando que le curara el pie.

El tigre peliverde se dispuso a curarle y vendarle la herida del pie. Sanji lo seguía mirado con desconfianza, pero se sentía seguro al lado de aquel tigre, aunque fuera su enemigo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el tigre terminó con su trabajo, dejando cuidadosamente el pie de Sanji sobre un cojín, para mantenerlo en reposo.

-Bueno, esto ya está- le dijo a Sanji, mirándolo con ternura, para luego volverse su mirada seria. -Y dime, ¿por qué has saltado el muro? Sabes que está prohibido que los zorros entren a propiedad de los tigres...

-Eso a ti no te importa- le escupió muy a su pesar Sanji, al fin y al cabo aunque le daba seguridad aquel tigre, seguía siendo eso, un tigre.

-Sí, si me importa, ya que esta es mi propiedad- le dijo con el mismo tono al zorrito, dándole miedo a Sanji. Luego suspiró, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar bien a la gente y menos a la considerada amenaza. -Escucha, como te he dicho antes, no pienso hacerte daño. Ya te lo he demostrado curándote el pie...

-Por piedad- comentó Sanji indiferente ante el tigre, viendo su pie vendado reposar.

-Está bien- concluyó sereno el tigre, se estaba cansando de ser tan amable. -Si no quieres hablar de qué hacías en mi propiedad vale. Yo solo pretendía ayudarte, pero veo que por las buenas no será. Así que, ¿qué te parece si llamo a los soldados de antes para que te lleven y te corten la cabeza?- Dijo con voz tétrica el tigre, había perdido la paciencia, solo quería saber, nada más y después le habría ayudado a volver a saltar el muro, pero al parecer no sería tan fácil con aquel zorro rubio.

Sanji se estremeció al ver el cambio de humor de aquel tigre y se sintió culpable, al fin y al cabo, solo pretendía ayudarle.

-Solo vine a coger un poco de fruta- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, bajando la mirada.

-¿Fruta?- Preguntó incrédulo al ver los arboles de su jardín que, efectivamente, estaban llenos de frutos. -¿Y por qué? ¿Es que no tienes para comer?- Preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono preocupado y sorprendido. Según le habían dicho, en el territorio de los zorros siempre vivían con manjares, era mentira.

Sanji negó con la cabeza y levantó su vista al ver que volvía a ser amable con él el tigre. Al tigre por el contrario, sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver cómo la cara del zorro estaba lleno de lágrimas por el miedo y sus orejitas bajas por el tono antes usado, esa vista le pareció de lo más tierna, sonrojándose al instante, pero que gracias a su morena piel no se notaba.

-Bueno, en fin. Si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que tu pie sane- le dijo el tigre, girando su cara hacia otro lado. -Al fin y al cabo, te has herido en mi propiedad y es responsabilidad mía.

Sanji lo miró y luego miró su pie. No, no podía quedarse ahí, junto a su enemigo. Intentó levantarse para irse. Aunque se tambaleó un poco, el tigre se le quedó mirado temeroso de que se cayese.

-N-No pasa nada. Estoy bien- le dijo Sanji, sonrojado por la vergüenza de que un tigre se preocupara por él. Pero dio un paso en falso con el pie malo e iba a caer, cerrando los ojos para aguantar el impacto, pero no llegó. Solo sintió que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban las cintura y dejaban que reposase su cabeza en un ancho pechó cálido. Se sonrojó al instante y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la preocupada mirada del tigre peliverde.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó temeroso, como los colores le subían al zorrito, pensando que era fiebre y colocando su mano en su frente para comprobarlo. -Creo que tienes fiebre.

-E-Estoy bien- le respondió sonrojado apartándose del tigre para volver a sentarse. Para luego mirarlo con incredulidad. -¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Qué hago qué?- Le respondió con otra pregunta el tigre, que se había quedado shokeado ante la ligereza del cuerpo de su compañero zorro.

-Ayudarme. Soy tu enemigo. No deberías hacerlo...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no me gusta atacar a un "enemigo" que está debilitado y que no me ha hecho nada- le respondió con una sonrisa, que hizo volver a sonrojarse a Sanji. -Al fin y al cabo, solo buscabas comida para sobrevivir, no es tan malo. Si esos imbéciles no hubieran puesto cepos y no te hubiera cogido, te habría dejado irte igual.

Sanji lo mira sonrojado, pensando en las mil historias que decía que los tigres no tenían ni una pizca de bondad ni piedad. Aunque claro, todas esas historias las hacían para que los niños no se juntaran con los tigres, no todos ellos eran tan malvados.

-Soy Roronoa Zoro, por cierto- se presentó al ver que ya no hablaban más del tema. Levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

-Sanji- le correspondió el saludo, sonrojado ante lo cálido que tenía la mano.

-Bueno, como te he dicho antes. Si quieres irte, eres libre de ellos, aunque con la pierna así, no creo que puedas- le explicó Zoro señalándole su pierna. -Asique si quieres te puedes quedar aquí. Hasta que tú quieres, claro, yo no te voy a obligar.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza, aunque se preocupó por Ace y Luffy, Zoro tenía razón, no iría muy lejos con ese pie.

**Con Ace y Luffy.**

-Nee, Ace, ¿dónde estará Sanji?- Le preguntó el pequeño viendo si se abría la puerta, preocupado y moviendo su cola de zorro de un lado para otro, nervioso.

Ace suspiró, también preocupado, mientras intentaba cocinar él mismo algunos animalitos que había encontrado por los lugares. Se acordó de Sanji, seguramente eso le habría alegrado al rubio, hacía tiempo que no comían carne.

-No lo sé, Luffy. Pero espero que esté bien- le contestó el mayor, con un tono preocupado que asustó al pequeño. -Pero tranquilo, Luffy. Ya sabes que Sanji es fuerte. A lo mejor decidió irse más lejos y coger comida más deliciosa- le dijo sonriendo al pequeño.

-¡Bieen! ¡Comidaa!- Correteaba el pequeño, imaginándose un saco llenó de carne cargado por Sanji.

Ace volvió su vista a la comida que seguía intentando cocinar y volvió a suspirar.

_-¿No sería capaz Sanji de ir a la verja del sur, no?-_ Pensó todavía más preocupado el zorro mayor.

**Con Sanji y Zoro.**

Zoro estaba en la cocina, al parecer no tenía sirvientes, ya que le parecían que solo eran unos curiosos que solo cotilleaban sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, ¿y qué soléis comer los zorros?- Le preguntó gritándole, ya que desde la cocina al salón había un buen trecho.

-Pues no sé, algunas hiervas, carne...-le respondió igual, gritándole Sanji. -Pero si no tienes de todo eso no importa- le volvió a gritar avergonzado y sonrojado de pedirle de comer al tigre. -No es la primera vez que no como un día- susurró para sí Sanji, recordando malos momentos.

Después de un rato, Zoro empezó a poner la mesa, trayendo arroz, sopa y lo que más impresiono a Sanji, un filete, de los que parecía y olía a ternera. Zoro se sentó a la mesa, y se quedó observando a Sanji, que seguía shokeado por la inmensa cena.

-Se que no es mucho, pero espero que te guste- le dijo Zoro a Sanji, que seguía inmóvil y sin coger los palillos. -Tranquilo, no está envenenada ni nada de eso.

Sanji bajo la mirada avergonzado de aquella cena, que en su opinión era más para una señor que para un pobre zorrito como él.

-¿Es que los zorros no comen de todo esto?- Preguntó temeroso Zoro, temiendo a ver metido la pata con la comida.

-No, no es eso- le sonrió Sanji con ternura, al ver la incrédula cara de Zoro. Zoro mientras, se había quedado maravillado por la sonrisa que le había dado aquel zorrito, sintiendo que su corazón iba más deprisa de lo normal. Luego, Sanji, volvió a hablar. -Es que... nunca he visto tanta comida de repente- susurró el zorrito, pero siendo escuchado por el tigre, que lo miró y sonrió con ternura, para luego hacerlo con tristeza, ¿tan mal vivían los zorros?

-B-Bueno, Itadakimas (**N/A**: no sé si se escribía así xP)- gritó feliz el zorrito empezando a comer despacio para no vomitar después la comida que le había servido Zoro.

Después de la cena, Zoro recogió todo y le dijo que como la mayoría de las habitación estaban llenos de trastos tendría que dormir en su habitación, haciendo sonrojar a Sanji, aunque no sabía por qué se sonrojó.

-Puedes ir durmiendo tú- le dijo Zoro sentándose en un escritorio en su dormitorio. Sanji se le quedó mirando desde su futon. -Tengo que terminar un informe importante. Tranquilo, no tiene nada que ver contigo- le sonrió el tigre a Sanji al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto. -Espero que no te moleste la luz.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de que lo tratara con tanta ternura y se giró para otro lado para dormir. Después de unos minutos pensando en Ace y en Luffy, al final se quedó durmiendo pensando en la sonrisa de Zoro.

Mientras Zoro seguía trabajando en su informe sobre los movimientos que habían tenido los zorros en las murallas del sur, por supuesto, no comentó nada sobre Sanji. No podría traicionarlo nunca.

Cuando terminó, suspiró agotado y guardó los documentos en un sobre para luego mirar al zorrito que dormía plácidamente en su futon. Zoro no lo pudo evitar y se acercó a él y lo observó: Sanji respiraba normal, dejando que el aire se escapara y volviera a entrar por sus labios entreabiertos; también tenía un leve sonrojo, seguramente por el calor que le proporcionaba la colcha; y su pelo se movía levemente por la brisa. Zoro se quedó maravillado por la vista del zorro. En su vida habría pensado que un zorro podría ser hermoso como Sanji. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus dedos toquetearon los rosados labios del zorritos, maravillado por la suavidad de ellos. No lo pudo evitar y se acercó a los labios del joven zorro y lo besó de una forma lenta y tierna, para luego separarse maravillado por la sensación que los labios del zorro provocaban en él.

-Zoro- suspiró Sanji, asustando al nombrado, creyendo que lo habrían descubierto, pero no, solo soñaba. Zoro se extraño de que lo nombrara en sueño. Seguramente sería por el largo día que había tenido el pobre zorrito, lleno de sensaciones nuevas para él.

Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir, observando aún a Sanji, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado x33, so~ espero reviews para seguir la historia xDD


	3. ¿Jugando?

¡Hola! Bueno, ante todo gomen por el retraso, lo que hacen las vacaciones, que me da hasta pereza meterme a escribir un poco, pero ya que he empezado el instituto no iba a dejar la historia así, sería muy cruel por mi parte T^T, so~ aquí está el tercer capítulo x33

Ante todo los personajes de One Piece, no me pertenecen, sino a **Eiichiro Oda**.

* * *

_Un pequeño Sanji corría por los alrededores de un pequeño barrio llevando entre sus manos una bolsita con leche que había conseguido a cambio de hacer algunas tareas domésticas. Movía feliz su cola de zorrito y sonreía con las orejas y los ojos, llegando a una pequeña casa._

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó feliz el pequeño adentrándose en la casa y buscando a los mencionados. -¡He conse...!- Sus palabras se apagaron y toda alegría desapareció de sus ojos al ver a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo tumbadas en el suelo, llenas de sangre y rodeadas de tres tigres que levantaban aún amenazantes sus katanas ante los cadáveres. _

_Sanji pensó en huir, pero claro, los nervios del momento hicieron que los tigres se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

_-Vaya, vaya... Mirad qué tenemos aquí...- empezaba el que parecía el jefe de aquellos tigres, empezando a mover su cola a rayas por la emoción de tener carne fresca. -Un pequeño zorro. Me da pena matarlo, ¿qué os parece si nos divertimos con él? Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días encuentras una preciosidad como ésta- rió el tigre al igual que los otros, acercándose al pequeño rubio, bajando sus orejitas temeroso, para luego salir corriendo en busca de ayuda y llorando._

_-¡Eh! ¡Cogerle!- Ordenó a los otros tigres el jefe. Los otros dos gruñeron como respuesta para luego salir detrás del pequeño zorro._

_El pequeño zorro corría por las callejuelas, intentando darles esquinazo, pero no podía ganar a aquellos tigres en velocidad. _

_-¡Ya te tengo!- Gritó uno de ellos, cogiéndole de la colita de zorro, parándole de inmediato. El pequeño cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, al ver que lo rodeaban aquellos tigres..._

_Pero eso nunca pasó. De repente oyó a alguien que cogía a aquellos tigres y los tiraba fuera del alcance del pequeño, oyendo que aquellos tigres salían huyendo de aquel lugar. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos aún..._

_-Sanji- le llamó una voz tranquila pero ronca, llamándolo... El pequeño abrió los ojos, volviendo a ser un zorro adulto... encontrándose con los ojos protectores de Zoro._

_-¡Zoro!- Llamó llorando, lanzándose a los brazos del mayor. Y llorar de felicidad y del miedo que había pasado en el pecho protector del tigre peliverde, buscando su cola de tigre con la suya para entrelazarlas. Sintiendo encontrar esa cola de rayas negras y naranjas, y los fuertes brazos de aquel tigre abrazarle de forma tranquila y arropándole para que no siguiera temiendo._

_-Ya está, ya pasó...- Le susurraba la tranquila voz de zorro a su oído, sintiéndose por primera vez en paz..._

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SANJI

Sanji abrió los ojos sintiendo el mullido colchón debajo de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era el sueño que acababa de tener con aquel tigre, que había sido su protector. Se levantó del futon, sonrojado por su propio sueño y sintiendo como su corazón cabalgaba nervioso. Se giró en busca del causante de su estado, encontrándose con un Zoro dormido y tranquilo, roncando mínimamente y dejando que una baba bajara por su barbilla.

Sanji rió ante la imagen del supuesto "temible" tigre e intento levantarse.

Consiguiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie y caminar poco a poco, hasta llegar al salón donde había estado la noche anterior y buscar la susodicha cocina. Al menos quería agradecer a aquel tigre que le dejará quedarse por un tiempo allí.

Al fin la encontró, maravillado: era una cocina amplia, conteniendo todos los utensilios que siempre había deseado tener. Decidió ponerse manos a la obra...

Por otro lado, el tigre peliverde empezaba a abrir los ojos al sentir movimiento en la casa. Se levantó con pereza y quitándose la baba seca de su barbilla. Giró su cabeza buscando al zorrito con el que había tenido "dulces sueños" encontrándose con el futon del mencionado.

El mundo se le cayó al pobre Zoro al no encontrarse la imagen del zorrito durmiendo. Creyendo que al final hubiera decidido huir al saber que dormía. Se entristeció, pero al fin y al cabo, era lo normal entre ambas razas. Se lo había visto venir. Pero aquel zorrito rubio era tan especial...

-Oh, despertaste...- le llamó una voz tranquila, pero con un tono nervioso en ella. Se giró y sonrió al instante al ver al zorrito rubio sonrojado, con las orejas y su cola bajadas por el nerviosismo que le daba estar en la misma habitación que Zoro, y con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.

Zoro se levantó del futon al ver cómo le costaba a Sanji caminar y más con la bandeja en sus manos.

-Tranquilo, puedo...- le aseguró Sanji sonriéndolo para que no se preocupara. Al final tendió a Zoro en el futon y le dio la bandeja, que el tigre la miró con cara de interrogación.

-Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda y disculparme por mi comportamiento ayer- le dijo Sanji con el sonrojo ya característico en su cara. -Espero que te guste- le dijo esta vez sonriéndole al tigre.

Zoro se sonrojo al ver qué tan lindo podría ser aquel zorro y más con ese lindo tono carmín en su cara. Decidió probar lo que le había costado a aquel rubito y se quedó maravillado por la comida. En su vida había probado algo tan rico.

-Está riquísimo- aseguró el tigre comiendo con más ganas.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Sanji sonriendo como si fuera un niño al que acababan de elogiar. Empezó a mover la cola de alegría sin contener, le hacía feliz que Zoro le elogiara y más por su comida.

Zoro lo observó con ternura, al ver cómo movía su cola por el elogio y lo miraba con gratitud.

-Claro, está riquísimo. ¿Acaso es que fuiste chef o algo?- Le preguntó mientras seguía comiendo y miraba cómo Sanji se sentaba en su mismo futon viéndolo cómo comía.

-¿Eh? Pues no. Pero siempre me ha gustado la cocina- le sonrió Sanji aún moviendo su cola de un lado para otro. Zoro creyó morir de lo tierno que podría ser aquel zorrito ingenuo.

-Vaya, eso está bien. Estaría bien que abrieras algún restante o algo. Seguro que iría mucha gente- terminó Zoro, mientras se levantaba y llevaba los platos a la cocina. Sanji intento volver a levantarse para llevarlos él mismo, al fin y al cabo esa era su disculpa por las molestias que le había causado.

-No hace falta que hagas todo esto por mí. Ya te he dicho que es mi responsabilidad cuidarte- le aseguró Zoro, cogiéndolo gentilmente de los hombros al zorro, haciendo que se volviera a sentar en el futon.

-C-Claro- tartamudeo Sanji, haciéndole caso. Se había puesto nervioso por el leve roce que había hecho Zoro en sus hombros, ¿quería que lo volviera a tocar...?

Zoro llevó los platos a la cocina y los lavó pensando en que, desde que había encontrado a Sanji, no había parado de sonrojarse, y eso le ponía nervioso, más de lo que estaba. Aunque claro, no le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo, si fuera él, también estaría nervioso al estar en el mismo sitio que uno de sus "enemigos".

Suspiró agotado y triste. ¿Sería verdad que aún le viera como su enemigo? No quería que Sanji lo viera de esa manera, sino que confiara en él. Aunque sabía que en cuanto se curara, Sanji se podría ir sin dejar rastro, o peor, que lo traicionara y fuera en busca de soldados zorros. No, no creía que Sanji fuera de ese tipo. Negó con la cabeza, despejando esa idea de que Sanji en verdad le traicionara. Pero y si fuera verdad y por eso estuviera tan nervioso, esperando a que él bajara la guardia.

Suspiró de nuevo, si tuviera que enfrentarse a Sanji en ese aspecto, no sabría qué hacer. Sanji le afectaba mucho. Pensó en el pequeño "beso" que le dio anoche y se sonrojó violentamente. Se había sentido tan... completo. Quería, no, deseaba que volviera a ocurrir, pero esa vez que Sanji fuera consciente... ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!? ¡Él era un tigre macho! Y Sanji, aparte de que es también macho, es además un zorro, era imposible que Sanji le correspondiera... y si llegarán a corresponderse, seguramente no podrían vivir bien. Eran tan distintos...

Volvió al lugar en el que había dejado a Sanji, viendo cómo el pobre zorro intentaba guardar los futones para que no molestaran y cogieran polvo. Pero claro, con un pie herido era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-No hace falta que hagas todo eso- le dijo con un tono tierno Zoro al ver los intentos de su acompañante de levantar el futon.

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí...- le aseguró Sanji volviendo a intentar levantar el pesado colchón. Pero unos fuertes brazos lo pararon levantando el peso que había intentado levantar él.

Sanji levantó la vista viendo cómo había sido Zoro el que al final había hecho el trabajo. Bajo la mirada avergonzado de que ni siquiera pudiera hacer eso.

-No deberías sobrecargar el pie- le informó Zoro yendo a la alacena dónde guardaba los futones. Sanji lo siguió intentando volver a cogerle los futones.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero agradecértelo...- le aseguró de nuevo volviendo detrás de Zoro, que éste lo esquivaba para que no cogiera los futones de sus brazos. Llegando a un punto en los que ambos, tigre y zorro, empezaron a jugar, Sanji yendo detrás de él riéndose y metiéndose con él para que parara.

-Ya vale, déjalo...- reía el zorrito detrás del tigre, que le divertía ver que tan lindo podía llegar a ser aquel zorrito. Claro está todo no puede salir como uno quiere...

En un momento en el que Zoro iba marcha atrás, no se dio cuenta de un pequeño escalón que conducía al gran pasillo, tirando a la vez los futones. Cayendo de espaldas y arrastrando con él a lo primero que tenía a mano: a Sanji.

Se quedaron en silencio durante minuto y medio, mirándose a los ojos, ambos sonrojados por la poca distancia que los separaba a ambos.

-Y-Yo... lo siento- susurró primero Sanji mirando hacia a un lado, intentando no perderse en aquellos ojos oscuros, que lo miraban al igual que él minuto antes. Hizo ademán de levantarse el zorro, sin embargo un brazo moreno paró su escape.

-Espera, quédate un poco más así- le pidió esta vez Zoro, mirándolo, intentando saber qué hacía o qué sentía hacia aquel hermoso zorro.

Sanji se sonrojó más, haciendo lo que quería el tigre que lo mantenía a salvo en aquella tierra desconocida para él. Pero siguiendo mirando hacia otro lado, que no fuera los ojos de aquel tigre.

-Mírame...- pidió Zoro, deseaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules que lo habían observado antes. Sin embargo, Sanji no cedía. -Por favor...- pidió esta vez en forma de suplica. A lo que Sanji impresionado por el tono que había utilizado, clavó sus ojos en tigre desaliñado debajo suya.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose a los ojos de cada uno, maravillados por los sentimientos que producían aquellos ojos en ambos. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando por el encantamiento de los ojos ajenos que los miraban con pasión. Al fin estaban sus labios a pocos centímetros de cada uno, sintiendo el nervioso aliento chocar con el opuesto, haciendo inevitable lo que pasaría...

Sanji, sin darse cuenta se había dejado a manos de aquel tigre, su enemigo, cerrando los ojos sintiendo lo suave que podían ser aquellos labios del tigre que lo había salvado. Zoro por otro lado, no había cerrado del todo sus ojos, viendo lo precioso que podía ser Sanji sonrojado, sonrió para sus adentros, abrazando por la cintura al zorrito y levantándose levemente, para sentarse, a la vez que sentaba a Sanji entre sus piernas. Decidió ver, hasta qué punto, Sanji podía ser tan bello...

Zoro acarició los suaves labios de su acompañante, notando como tímidamente se separaban para dejarle paso a su apasionada lengua. Pasó su lengua a la cavidad caliente que le esperaba, aún nervioso. Zoro al fin encontró lo que buscaba con su lengua, la lengua opuesta de aquel bello zorrito, que no paraba de acariciar con sus manos su pecho, llenándolo por dentro de calidez.

Sus lenguas danzaban alegres, aunque la del zorrito jugaba tímida junto a la suya... Poco a poco, tuvieron que separarse, necesitaban respirar...

Sanji abrió los ojos maravillado y suspirando por el roce tan apasionado que acababa de tener con aquel tigre, se había sentido tan bien, con la calidez que hacía tiempo que no le brindaban. Miró hacia otro lado, aún nervioso por lo sucedido, pero sintiendo que su sonrojo no podría llegar a más. Sin embargo, no quería separarse de aquellos brazos, que aun le rodeaban para que no se fuera, lo que nunca pensaría hacer...

Zoro miraba sonrojado a Sanji. Se había sentido tan bien, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando para que aquello sucediera. No se había sentido como el que le había robado la noche anterior, se había sentido mejor...

-Sanji, yo...- empezó a hablar Zoro, sintiendo como el mencionado movía sus manos nerviosas en su pecho.

Sanji lo volvió a mirar, callándolo con la mirada que el zorro le brindaba al tigre. Volvieron a besarse con más pasión que en anterior, sintiéndose ambos ansiosos por estar en los brazos del otro, queriendo nunca parar.

Poco a poco, el beso se volvió haciendo más apasionado... Zoro, en un movimiento nervioso por tocar al zorro de debajo suya, empujó suavemente al zorro para colocarlo boca arriba sobre el frío suelo de madera, mientras seguían besándose con amor y pasión.

Zoro en un momento en el que le faltó el aire, quiso probar aquella blanca piel que le brindaba el hermosos zorrito. Bajando sus labios hacia la fría piel de Sanji. Cuando llegó a su cuello, Zoro suspiró maravillado por la suavidad de aquella piel, besándola con devoción. Pero no se esperó la reacción de Sanji...

Sanji en cuanto sintió aquel leve roce en su cuello, se sintió morir, dejando escapar un jadeo y sintiendo como su cola de zorro reaccionaba alegre empezando a moverse de un lado a otro, esperando al siguiente toque.

Zoro levantó la mirada levemente, al darse cuenta del movimiento de la cola de Sanji. Sonrió para sus adentros el joven tigre... _"Con que le gusta mi toque, ¿eh?"_ pensó para sí el tigre levantando la mirada al joven zorro, hasta encontrar sus ojos unidos a un sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer de su bello rostro.

Sanji se sintió avergonzado de eso hecho y vino en sí, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de dejarle hacer a ese tigre con él mismo. Se levantó levemente, empujando a Zoro para dejarle salir de debajo de aquel tigre. Pero Zoro lo paró de su huida...

-Espera, Sanji, yo...- empezaba a explicarse el joven tigre al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a aquel zorrito.

-N-No...- susurró Sanji aún sentado, pero fuera de debajo de aquel tigre, de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Zoro sin haber podido oír a Sanji lo que acababa de decir.

-N-No... m-me mi-res...- susurró esta vez más alto Sanji.

-¿Por...?- Pero la pregunta nunca llegó al ver que el rostro de Sanji se giraba hacia él mirándolo, y entonces creyó morir por el ser tan hermoso que tenía cogido levemente por la muñeca: en los ojos de Sanji había leves lágrimas, haciendo ver sus ojos más luminosos, sus orejitas estaban bajadas por la vergüenza que había pasado el pobre zorro, sus cabellos estaban levemente desordenados por la caída, sus ropa desajustadas, su cola moviéndose levemente por los nervios, su sudor del anterior juego antes de la caída, y lo que más le culminó a Zoro, su sonrojo lo hacía ver todavía más lindo de lo que creía haber pensado.

En ese momento de shock, Sanji se había deshaciendo de la mano de su muñeca y había huido lo más rápido que había podido hacia su "habitación" y cerrar la puerta, empezando a pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar... _"¿Por qué he estado a punto de hacer eso? Y más con un tigre... Pero lo que más me asusta es que quería que ocurriera, y cuando me ha besado el cuello creía estar en el cielo... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena DD:

Bueno, espero que a alguien le siga gustando la historia y si es así: ¡Espero reviews! :DD

¡Adioos! x33


	4. Sospecha y amor

Dos tigres caminaban juntos por las calles desiertas de sus territorios, con un destino y misión concretos.

-Oye Law, ¿crees que hemos hecho bien en dejar que Zoro se ocupara e ese zorro?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo siguiendo muy de cerca a el pelinegro.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué lo dices? Te recuerdo que Zoro es una de los cargos más importantes... A estas alturas ese zorro ya estara muerto- respondió indiferente el pelinegro, sin mirar a su acompañante.

Kidd no respondió a lo que dijo, haciendo que el pelinegro se girara a él, viendo que tenía una cara preocupante en su expresión.

-Tranquilo, no creo que Zoro se ablande con ese zorro- le volvió a decir Law, sonriéndole. Kidd lo miró sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por aquella sonrisa. Negó rápidamente para seguir al chico.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es... No le gusta atacar a alguien indefenso...- le soltó Kidd, preocupando también a Law.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos. Conociendo a Zoro seguramente habría sentido lastima de aquel zorro o algo parecido. Los dos se miraron, preocupados y dieron la vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente a casa del tigre mencionado.

**Con Zoro y Sanji**

Zoro estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación que Sanji había atascado y cerrado por dentro.

-¡Sanji, por favor, ábreme la puerta!- Le gritó desde el otro extremo Zoro, perdiendo poco a poco la poca paciencia que este tenía.

Sin embargo, no recibía ninguna respuesta del zorrito, que estaba de espaldas y agachado enfrente de la puerta que había atascado. Tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas y pensaba en las mil y una sensaciones que había sentido al estar cerca de aquel tigre que lo llamaba sin parar.

Zoro suspiró cansado, sabía que por más que gritará, no le iría a hacer caso...

-Sanji, escucha...

El nombrado, hizo un gesto al escuchar al otro lado de la puerta que había cambiado el tono de voz.

-Yo, lo siento, si te molestó lo que hice... Yo solo quería ser tu amigo, de verdad... Pero no sé lo que me pasó, que cuando te sentí encima mía, necesitaba que no te alejarás, lo sé... soy el tigre más extraño que hayas visto...- se sinceraba por primera vez Zoro con aquel zorrito. Aunque en realidad no sabía por qué, pero no quería hacerle sentir mal a Sanji... Ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo quería proteger... _Me estaré volviendo loco_, pensaba Zoro una y otra vez, suspirando al ver que seguía sin responderle.

Empezó a pensar sobre Sanji, en verdad, que lo había cautivado de una manera increíble. Con solo verlo una vez ya le cautivó y le fascinó. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación de estar junto a alguien. Siempre le habían tomado como el "Tigre sin sentimientos", por eso siempre había estado en aquella casa, alejada de la mano de Dios... Siempre había estado solo. Incluso, muchas tigresas o tigres le habían pedido salir y otros, incluso, casarse. Sin embargo, nunca le agradó ninguno de todos esos que se lo pidieron. Consideraba, sobre todo a las tigresas de su país, unas arpías que solo querían aprovecharse de él y su dinero.

Pero, con Sanji, todo era al contrario. Quería que se quedara siempre a su lado, que nunca lo dejara, aunque supiera que estaba prohibido estar con él. Sería capaz de arrancarse su cola y sus orejas de tigre con contar de estar con Sanji y vivir a su lado. Aunque no fuera como novios, como amigos, pero si fuera para siempre lo haría...

Todos esos pensamientos le hicieron sonrojar al tigre. Que se los sacó de su mente moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a mirar triste la puerta de aquella habitación.

-En verdad que lo lamento, Sanji...- suspiró Zoro dándose la vuelta, ya saldría y hablarían con más calma entre ellos. Por ahora lo dejaría descansar.

Sanji, al igual que el tigre, se sentía exactamente igual que él. No quería separarse de él, incluso muchas veces se había imaginado una vida junto a aquel tigre. Se sonrojó al volverlo a imaginar. Pero ¡no! Era un tigre, además lo acababa de conocer, no podía enam... ¡NO! ¡Él no se había ENAMORADO! No podía ser y no lo era... Se gritaba una y otra el zorrito en su cabeza. Oyó como Zoro se disculpaba con él una y otra vez, ¿por qué se disculpaba? Nunca se había sentido mal de tener aquel tigre encima suya, besándole... ¡NO! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Se volvía a gritar Sanji, mientras ya lloraba de frustración... Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro de lo que debía hacer: en parte quería estar con aquel tigre, pero por el contrario lo acababa de conocer y además, seguía siendo un tigre. Lloraba cada vez más Sanji, sin saber por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en la separación de cuando esté bien, se sentía triste y solo. No quería perder a la única persona que no le había hecho sentir solo, sino todo lo contrario, se había sentido... amando... Sonrió al decirse esa palabra.

_¿En verdad... yo... me he... enamorado?_ Se preguntó Sanji, sonriendo tontamente ante aquel pensamiento. Nunca había creído a los zorros ancianos de su barrio, que afirmaban vivamente, que ellos se habían enamorado a primera vista. _Parece que era verdad_, se dijo Sanji, sintiendo que al afirmarlo en su cabeza, se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Salió de su trance al oír como por última vez Zoro se disculpaba y se alejaba de aquella puerta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente...

-¡No! ¡E-Espera!- suplicó llorando Sanji al abrir la puerta y ver que en verdad Zoro se iba. Este por su parte, se quedó impresionado al ver cómo lo había suplicado que se quedase, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, no llores...- le tranquilizó Zoro abrazándolo y acariciándole el pelo.

Sanji tubo, de pronto, un deyavu, ¿dónde había sentido esa tranquilidad al ser abrazado por Zoro? ¡El sueño! Recordó entonces él, dejándose abrazar por un rato.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó Zoro, aún sin separarse de él. Asintió y se alejó un poco del pecho de Zoro para mirarlo a los ojos. Zoro le miró triste.

-Yo... en verdad, que lo siento, no quería que te molest...- Empezó Zoro a disculparse, sin embargo fue parado por un dedo extendido de Sanji, que le hacía señal de que callara.

Sanji le sonreía y miraba tan cálidamente, que sentía que se sonrojaba. El zorro abrió la boca para hablar, pero...

-¡Zoro! ¿¡Estás en casa!?

_¡Oh, no! ¿¡Qué hacen estos aquí!?_ Maldición Zoro en su interior, mientras compartía miradas de miedo con Sanji.

Rápidamente, Zoro cogió a Sanji en brazo y lo volvió hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, solo iré a ver qué quieren y los echaré enseguida- le tranquilizó Zoro al ver que Sanji lloraba todavía más por miedo. Zoro ante esa escena, solo le beso la frente para que se tranquilizara, lo que pareció resultar... Salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, imbéciles?- dijo Zoro, intentando dar aire de indiferencia, aunque estuviera nervioso por dentro.

-¡Oe! ¡No nos llames imbéciles!- le gritó, cómo no, Kidd indignado. Zoro solo hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de quitarle importancia.

-Venimos para saber si terminaste con el zorro que encontramos ayer- le comentó Law, también ignorando a Kidd.

Zoro se puso más nervioso. ¿Por qué están tan interesados en Sanji? maldijo en su interior.

-Por supuesto- mintió en seguida, bajo la atenta mirada de Law.

-Umm... bueno, entonces nos vamos. Venga Law- dijo despreocupado Kidd mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero se giró al ver que Law no le seguía. -¿Law? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó más preocupado Kidd, acercándose a Law.

-Zoro, sabes que los casos de traición llevan a uno a la muerte- le informó Law a Zoro, mirándolo rudamente.

-Lo sé, yo mismo secundé esa ley- le plantó Zoro, también con rudeza.

Law solo se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Te estaré vigilando, Zoro. Sé de sobra que eres blando cuando se trata de enemigos heridos y más si es una belleza como aquel, supuestamente, muerto zorro. De todas formas, deberías saber que aparte de la pena de muerte al tigre, el zorro por el que se ha cometido dicha traición siempre acaba "algo" mal- terminó Law caminando y yéndose del lugar, seguido por la interrogante mirada de Kidd.

Zoro los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Corrió hasta el lugar donde había escondido a Sanji. El comentario de Law le había asustado. Llegó a la habitación y casi echó la puerta abajo, tirándose encima del rubio al ver que se encontraba bien.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado?- pregunto sonrojado Sanji, por la inesperada cercanía del tigre.

Zoro respiraba pesadamente, casi al punto de llorar. No podía dejar que Sanji corriera más peligro, levantó la mirada hacia el curioso zorro, que seguía buscando respuestas al estado en que estaba.

-Sanji...- empezó Zoro, era lo último que quería, pero debía hacerlo -te tienes que ir.

Sanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba eso, no podía ser... Acaso es que ¿Zoro le despreciaba? Zoro le miraba en busca de algún tipo de reaccion: odio, alivio, lo que fuera...

-No...- dijo de repente Sanji, con lágrimas en los ojos, impresionando a Zoro, que no se imaginaba que tendría esa respuesta -no quiero... no quiero irme de aquí- lloraba desconsoladamente Sanji, mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Zoro, para que no se alejará de él.

Zoro lo abrazaba también, él tampoco quería que se fuera, pero era la única solución. Era o eso o la muerte de ambos, y nunca se perdonaría que la vida de alguien tan hermoso como Sanji se fuera.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó aún llorando Sanji y levantando la vista hacia el tigre.

-Están empezando a sospechar. Tienes que irte- le dijo con todo su dolor Zoro, incorporándose junto con el zorro, para que estuvieran ambos sentados.

Sanji, aún sentado en su regazo sin querer separarse de él, le miró triste, se tendría que haber imaginado que esos tigres no se creerían su muerte sino le enseñaba su cadáver antes. Demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Pero aún tenía una oportunidad...

_¿Sería posible estar, aunque fuera solo una vez, con Zoro?_ Se preguntó Sanji, mirando como incluso Zoro derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por el suceso.

Sanji, no se lo pensó más veces y decidió que, aunque Zoro lo despreciara, estar con él una vez valdría la pena.

Colocó una mano en la barbilla de Zoro, para que lo mirase y beso sus labios con ternura, intentando excitar a Zoro a que siguiera con lo que habían dejado esa mañana pendiente.

Zoro por su parte, estaba en trance, no se esperaba que Sanji lo besara con tanta ternura. Se dejó hacer, sintiendo como Sanji lo empujaba lentamente hasta quedar bajo aquel rubio que seguía besándolo. Zoro, silenciosamente, le pidió a Sanji que lo dejará entrar a su boca, lo que accedió orgullosamente.

Se empezaron a besar con más pasión, sintiendo como la pasión al subir, les era difícil seguir un ritmo con el beso.

Poco a poco, tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Zoro miró al zorro que tenía encima suyo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejándose de él. Pero Sanji lo seguía, no quería irse sin estar con él.

-No, no quiero... lastimarte, si hacemos esto luego no habrá marcha atrás- le decía Zoro sin mirar a los ojos a Sanji, sabía que si lo hacía, no podría controlarse.

-Pero yo quiero...- le susurro en el oído Sanji, llorando, quería que lo tocara, que lo acariciase como esa mañana. Zoro le miró asombrado, mientras Sanji, con los ojos cerrados, le cogía una mano y se la ponía en la mejilla acariciándola y besándola cada vez que la tenía en los labios. Zoro, contra su voluntad apartó su mano de la cálida piel del zorro.

-No... Será mejor... que no- susurró Zoro, mientras se levantaba para irse, pero fue parado...

-¡No! Por favor, te lo suplico... solo una vez...- le suplicaba Sanji llorando más desconsoladamente, cogiéndole del brazo.

Zoro ya no podía aguantar, Sanji ya le estaba suplicando y lloraba porque él lo tocará... Lo que sucediera después, lo enfrentaría como el tigre que es...

Zoro se arrodilló enfrente suyo y lo volvió a acercar. Acariciando con su mano la mejilla y quitándole las lágrimas de la misma. Sanji lo miró expectante, mientras se sonrojaba al ver la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba Zoro.

Poco a poco, Zoro volvió a besar con más pasión que el anterior beso a Sanji. Y empujándolo un poco para que se tumbara en el suelo.

Los dos ya tumbados, siguieron besándose, hasta que el aire faltó y Zoro bajó hasta el blanco cuello de su acompañante. Besándolo con deleite, mientras Sanji se sonrojaba, mientras movía su cola de una lado para otro, feliz por el contacto.

Ante el acto de Sanji, Zoro sonrió complacido por haber descubierto el punto débil de Sanji. Poco a poco, fue bajando hacia el pecho de Sanji, quitando la parte superior de su yukata azul, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Zoro se separó complacido al ver la imagen que se exponía en frente suyo: Sanji sonrojado, con las orejitas bajadas, su cola de zorro moviéndose entusiasmada de un lado para otro y un poco de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Precioso...- dijo Zoro viendo como Sanji giraba su mirada hacia otro lado avergonzado por el alago.

Volvió a su tarea, empezando a besar un botón rosado de Sanji. A lo cual este, sorprendido soltó un gemido. Ese pequeño ruidito hizo que el amiguito de Zoro empezara a despertar, también sintiendo que Sanji estaba en igual de condiciones que él.

Empezó a bajar por el pecho de Sanji, mientras acariciaba con su mano el botón que acababa de besar. Llegando al vientre de Sanji, en el que jugó con su lengua por los alrededores del ombligo, haciendo convulsionar el cuerpo bajo suyo, por las caricias.

Sanji ya hacía rato, que solo soltaba gemidos desesperados para que Zoro llegará a la zona deseada. A lo que este lo complació. Desanudó el yukata, dejando a Sanji desnudo ante él, ya sintiendo como su miembro ya empezaba doler ante la magnífica imagen que le otorgaba aquel cuerpo.

Se acercó al miembro erecto de Sanji, dejando que su aliento lo acariciase, haciendo que el zorrito convulsionara ante el cálido aliente. Zoro no lo dejo esperando más, empezó a lamer y besar su miembro. Sanji gemía pidiendo más, a lo que Zoro se metió la virilidad en su boca, para empezar un subir y bajar lento, en el que lo masajeaba con la lengua.

-Z-Zoro... n-no pue-do... m-ás ¡AH!- gritó Sanji al llegar al orgasmo. El zorrito bajo la mirada avergonzado, viendo como Zoro se tragaba toda su esencia. -L-Lo siento...- se disculpó, mientras le quitaba un rastro de lo que se le había resbalado con la lengua.

Zoro sonrió sonrojado, tumbando de nuevo a Sanji y besándolo para que probara su sabor, a lo que no se negó. El tigre volvió a su pecho a besarlo de nuevo y a dejar marcas y mordiscos para marcarlos, volviendo a hacer que Sanji se excitara de nuevo.

De un momento a otro, Sanji se puso encima de Zoro. Empezó a hacer la misma operación de Zoro, desnudándolo también, hasta llegar al miembro erecto de Zoro. Avergonzado, se lo acercó a la boca, pero una morena mano lo paro.

-No hace falta que lo hagas- le susurro Zoro, aunque en su voz se notaba un tono de lujuria.

Sanji, esta vez, sin pensárselo, empezó a lamer el duro miembro, haciendo que Zoro soltase un gemido de sorpresa. De un momento a otro, se metió el miembro en la boca, sintiendo que su dureza empezaba a temblar, a punto de venirse, pero Zoro lo quitó. Sanji lo miró extrañado.

-No, prefiero venirme en otro lugar- le susurro con una voz sexy en el oído, sonrojando a Sanji.

Zoro volvió a tumbar a Sanji, besándolo de nuevo. Bajó una mano, pasándola por la entrepierna, llegando a la entrada de Sanji, a lo que este tembló por lo que se aproximaba.

-Sanji, si quieres lo podemos dejar aquí- le sonrió Zoro al ver el miedo de Sanji.

-No, quiero... es que esta es... umh...- le decía sonrojado Sanji.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Le preguntó sorprendido Zoro. Sanji asintió sonrojado, pero Zoro le sonrió -seré gentil, no te preocupes- le dijo besándolo de nuevo, pero ésta vez de forma más lenta.

Sanji, más tranquilo, se volvió a tumbar a la espera de la intromisión. Zoro al ver cómo cerraba los ojos esperando, ensalivo tres de sus dedos y los dirigió de nuevo a su entrada.

Metió el primero y Sanji casi gritó del dolor que le producía aquello, soltando algunas lágrimas, que Zoro las limpiaba con la lengua, para calmarlo. Poco a poco lo fue moviendo y al sentir cómo Sanji seguía su movimiento con la cadera, metió el segundo y después el tercero.

Ya Sanji gemía con tres de sus dedos en su interior, pidiendo más. Zoro no aguantó más. Sacó sus dedos del interior de Sanji, recibiendo una queja y se preparó detrás de él.

Poco a poco, fue entrando dentro suya, fijándose en los gestos de dolor que hacía Sanji a cada movimiento suyo. Al final, consiguió entrar, quedándose quieto para que Sanji se acostumbrara. Después de unos segundos, Sanji empezó a mover sus caderas, a lo que Zoro empezó con unas embestidas suaves, pero profundas, llegando una vez al punto de Sanji.

-Ahh... Z-Zoro... ¡Aah!- gemía Sanji, cada vez que lo tocaba en su esfínter.

Poco a poco, la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas subían, hasta llegar a un ritmo desenfrenado. Hasta que al final ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez.

Zoro muy despacio, salió del interior de Sanji, a lo que soltó otro jadeo. Zoro se acostó al lado de Sanji, mientras cubría a ambos con su yukata, sintiendo como Sanji lo abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en su pecho, intentando controlar su respiración.

Zoro empezaba a sentirse somnoliento, así que poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Pero lo último que sintió fue como Sanji levantaba la vista y decía...

-Te amo...


	5. También te amo

¡Hello! Well, aquí está la continuación, ante todo, perdón por el retraso, casi nunca puedo meterme a escribir DDD:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a **Eiichiro Oda**, no a mí, yo solo los he cogido prestado xP

* * *

Sanji estaba durmiendo tranquilo sobre el pecho de Zoro, quién aún tenía en su cabeza esas últimas palabras del mismo zorrito que ahora dormía con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

_"Te amo..."_

¿Por qué se había sentido tan completo con aquellas palabras y, sobre todo, por qué se había sentido feliz de que hubiera sido Sanji quien le dijera eso?

Muchas preguntas se formaban en la cabeza del tigre, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su compañero, que no parecía que fuese a despertarse. Sin darse cuenta, Zoro acariciaba los hermosos cabellos rubios del zorrito con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así pasó la noche, en la que Zoro seguía con sus preguntas sin respuesta, mirando atentamente cada movimiento del rubio.

Los rayos del Sol entraban por algún lado hasta llegar a molestar al zorrito, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos azules y fijándolos en el tigre que lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. No parecía que se hubiera movido de su posición.

Sanji sonrió un poco avergonzado y con un sonrojo ya habitual en él, ante la mirada atenta de su acompañante. Pensaba que el tigre ya se abría ido a hacer algo más importante que mirarlo a él como despertaba.

-B-Buenos días...- dijo en un susurró el rubio intentando mirar hacia otro lado, esos ojos aún lo intimidaban un poco.

-Hola- suspiró fascinado acariciando de nuevo su cabellera rubia.

Ambos se levantaron en contra de su voluntad y Zoro le propuso a Sanji bañarse juntos antes de que le ayudara a marcharse. Después del baño, Zoro le dejó a Sanji unas ropas suyas antiguas para que se vistiera, prometiendo que le mandaría como fuera su ropa después de irse.

-No hace falta que me lo mandes si es peligroso para ti- le aseguraba Sanji ya vestido con un yukata verde celeste, embriagado por el olor de Zoro.

-Está bien, si tanto te preocupa, no lo haré. Pero entonces tampoco hace falta que me envíes esa ropa- le aseguraba Zoro sonriente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sanji sonrió sonrojado. Ese tigre sí que se había metido en su corazón, pero lo que no sabía si Zoro sentía lo mismo por él.

-Z-Zoro...- lo llamó sonrojado. El tigre lo miró y se acercó a él, sabiendo lo que le preguntaría, ese zorro era un libro abierto para él -M-Me preguntaba s-si...- pero no llegó a formular dicha pregunta, al sentir un dedo moreno en sus labios. Sanji lo miró sin comprender, encontrándose con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro del tigre, para luego sentir sus labios en los suyos. El zorrito se dejó hacer, dejando de lado su pregunta. Al menos se quedaría con un buen recuerdo de aquel tigre. Una pequeña lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla aún siendo besado por Zoro. Se le había olvidado que tenía que marcharse.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de su último momento justo hasta que. . .

-¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Salga! ¡Tenemos orden de registrar su casa!- ambos se separaron temerosos.

Zoro vió a Sanji, que empezaba a llorar por miedo a que lo encontraran. Zoro le tapó la boca gentilmente y poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Se haría el que no estaba en casa, aunque sabiendo del tono de esos soldado, esa treta no le duraría mucho.

Levantó, todo lo rápido y silencioso posible, a Sanji en forma de princesa y salió hacia el jardín. Al menos aseguraría a Sanji. Pero los soldados ya empezaban a rodear la casa, encontrándolo con las manos en la masa, o en este caso en el zorro.

-¡Ahí está, señor!- gritó uno de ellos, mientras Zoro salió corriendo hacia el muro por el que había entrado Sanji dos días antes.

Los tigres soldados empezaron a atacarle con varias katanas, hiriendo la espalda de Zoro. El peliverde intentaba proteger todo lo que podía a Sanji.

Al fin llegaron bajo el muro por medio de varios empujones y puñetazos de Zoro. Algunos puñales estaban incrustados en la espalda de Zoro, empezando a sentirse mareado pro la pérdida de sangre. Pero hizo un último esfuerzo tirando a Sanji hacia el final del muro para que escapara.

-¡Z-Zoro!- lloraba de desesperación el zorro rubio no queriendo saltar del todo el muro y estirando una mano para llevarse con él a su tigre. Consiguió alcanzar una mano suya, que la apretó con toda su fuerza para que se fuera con él, pero los soldados ya lo tenía cogido por los hombros, empezando a tirar hacia ellos. Zoro hizo ademán de soltarse de la mano del zorro, pero Sanji no.

En un momento de desesperación, Zoro levantó la cabeza para mirar a un desesperado Sanji, que se negaba a soltarse de él.

-Y-Yo... también te amo, Sanji...- susurró todo lo alto que pudo con una sonrisa para que el rubio lo oyera y perdiera fuerzas, soltándose de él y cayera hacia el territorio de los zorros.

Sanji estaba tumbado en el frío suelo sorprendido. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, intentó volver a subir el muro, pero su pie y sus nervios no lo dejaban. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Zoro mientras oía como los soldados al otro lado se llevaban a Zoro.

Cuando dejó de oír a los soldados, empezó a llorar en silencio. Mirando sus manos que se había herido en un intento de subir el muro de nuevo.

Sanji se acurrucó sobre sí mismo bajo el muro y empezó a llorar en silencio. Aún podía oír las palabras de Zoro y ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora que le brindaba paz.

Al poco empezó a llover. Sanji, cansado, se levantó de su lugar ocultando sus ojos por su rubio pelo y empezó a andar hacia su hogar.

Después de una larga caminata, llegó al lugar en el que estaban Ace y Luffy. Abrió la puerta y entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ace y Luffy al oír la puerta abrirse salieron del cuarto en el que estaban para ver quién era.

-¡Sanji!- gritó de felicidad Luffy mientras salía corriendo y abrazaba al rubio, contándole en el abrazo lo mucho que le habían echado de menos. Pero Sanji seguía estático sin decir nada.

Ace se percató de ello y se acerco un poco temeroso a Sanji. Nunca lo había visto así de ¿deprimido? ¿Triste? El zorro moreno e preguntaba qué es lo que le habían hecho a su amigo rubio en esos dos días.

-Sanji, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces... diferente- le preguntó Ace apartando a Luffy del rubio por si las cosas se complicaban. Por fin Sanji habló.

-Z-Zoro...- susurró antes de caer desmayado sobre los brazos del moreno que miró a Luffy asustado y le pidió que lo ayudará a llevarlo dentro.

**Con Zoro**

Estaba en un calabozo de una de las prisiones más cercanas, para ser juzgado. Hacía unos minutos había entrado un renito médico para curarle las heridas de la espalda. Zoro recordaba que había hecho bien en hacer la alianza con los renos. En asuntos médicos eran realmente inteligentes y eso los beneficiaba.

Estaba durmiendo hasta que oyó ruido en la entrada del calabozo y se hizo luz.

-Roronoa, tienes visita- gruñó un soldado, dejando entrar a la persona que lo visitaba. Zoro giró su cabeza al reconocer al moreno que había entrado.

-Zoro-san, al parecer me mentiste con respecto al zorro- dijo directo Law al ver que Zoro no parecía que fuese a hablar.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le contesto Zoro molesto.

-Sí, sí que me incumbe. Aunque nunca me lo habría esperado de ti Zoro-san. Siempre fuiste leal a los tigres, ¿por qué nos has traicionado con ese espía zorro?- le preguntaba igual de molesto Law.

-Para empezar no era ningún espía. Tú mismo lo viste, no sería capaz de hacer algo malo. Y segundo yo no os he traicionado, solo ayudé al que necesitó mi ayuda- terminó Zoro sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Zoro-san, no lo conocías, no sabes de lo que podría ser capaz ese zorro- le decía Law aún molesto. No podía creerse que su amigo, que siempre había sido fiel a ellos, ahora los traicionara de esa forma -Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué confías en él de esa forma? ¿Qué relación tenías con él? ¿Qué sientes por él?- preguntaba sin parar Law enfadado con su amigo.

-Lo amo- suspiró Zoro de forma orgullosa, mientras se volvía a Law y le sonreía como si no le importara nada.

-Estás loco- contesto igual de molesto Law -Es un zorro y además macho, no sé qué te haya hecho ese zorro, pero te ayudaremos a salir de él- le aseguró antes de llamar a los guardias y salir de allí.

**Con Law**

Salía enfadado de la prisión, fuera lo esperaba Kidd, que se levantó del suelo al verlo salir.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- le preguntó Kidd apresurado. Law negó con la cabeza.

-Dice que lo ama- rodó los ojos el moreno. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma, tenía ganas de pegar a alguien. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos envolvían su cintura. Se sonrojó al saber que su compañero pelirrojo lo estaba abrazando -K-Kidd, ¿qué...?- pero el tigre pelirrojo no lo dejó continuar, besándolo con pasión.

Law sentía como Kidd lo abrazaba más fuerte de forma posesiva mientras metía su lengua y jugaba con la suya. Poco después se separaron en busca de aire, Kidd sonrió enseñando sus colmillos de forma perversa.

-Y yo te amo a ti- reía el pelirrojo al ver que un sonrojado moreno lo separaba bruscamente y se alejaba de él insultándolo por el camino.

Kidd sonrió por última vez para seguir a su pareja.

**Con Sanji**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, aún sentía ganas de llorar. No volvería a ver a su amor, a su tigre... Se levantó poco a poco, mientras con una mano se tapaba los ojos a punto de volver a sollozar. Una puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos morenos.

-Sanji, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó todo lo suave que pudo Ace, quitándole la mano que le tapaba la cara. Sanji suspiró intentando coger fuerzas para contarle todo lo que había pasado a sus amigos.

-Cruce el muro- dijo por fin Sanji, mirando con tristeza como Ace se sorprendía.

-¿¡C-Cómo!? ¿¡Pero por qué!?- le preguntaba nervioso Ace, ¿y si lo habían torturado esos tigres?

-Quería coger de esa fruta que me dijiste- sonrió Sanji recordando aquellos árboles. Ace se volvió a sentar esperando una explicación, Luffy a su lado.

Sanji les contó todo lo que había pasado, incluido lo que sentía por el tigre peliverde y que se había entregado a él. Ace no cabía en sí cuando termino de contar su relato.

-Pero Sanji, ¿cómo que lo amas? Es un tigre, además lo acababas de conocer- le reñía Ace. Estaba de pie en frente de Sanji, Luffy se había ido a conseguir algo de comida por petición de su hermano.

-S-Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco lo entendía. Pero cada vez que me sonreía, sentía como mi corazón se alegraba, quería estar con él- le seguía explicando Sanji con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Pero la cambió al recordar como se lo llevaban aquellos soldados -Y ahora por mi culpa, va a morir- Sanji se tiró sobre la cama en la que dormía. Si pudiera dar su vida por él, lo haría.

Ace vio la desesperación de su amigo. Al menos entendía ese sentimiento, él mismo lo había sentido por su hermano. Suspiró y se acercó a su amigo rubio, acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Luffy sonriente.

-¡Pues lo rescataremos!

-¿H-Has estado escuchando?- preguntó Sanji sonrojado. Luffy rió asintiendo, pero Ace le dio un capón.

-¡Pero, ¿qué dices? Es imposible, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está!- le reprendía el moreno al sombrero de paja. Luffy se volvió a Sanji.

-¿En verdad lo amas?- le preguntó serio.

-Más que a otra cosa- le contestó el rubio igual de serio. Luffy rió ante eso.

-¡Pues te ayudaremos a rescatarlo y lo traeremos aquí!- gritó con alegría el sombrero de paja. Ace le volvió a preguntar cómo pensaba hacerlo -Pues buscaremos información de dónde está y entraremos a cogerle- le dijo, inesperadamente, de forma inteligente Luffy.

-L-Luffy, gracias- le agradeció Sanji mientras lo abrazaba. Aún había esperanza de que estuviera con su tigre. Luffy volvió a sonreír y gritó:

-¡A por el tigre enamorado!- Sanji sonrió agradecido y Ace orgulloso de su hermanito.


End file.
